Miss You
by Lil'Pantha-Demon
Summary: Rain is reminded of Domon during her last year of high school and sings a song she wrote about him at a festival. what happens when they find eachother again? first chapter is Rain's POV. second is Domon's! D/R
1. Rain's POV Did You Really Think I Would

Hey everyone! I'm back with an all-new story! Well, it's more like a song fic for the first chapter but lets call it a story ok? Ok. Have you guys ever heard the song by Aaliyah called " Miss You"? Well if you haven't, then you should! If you still don't listen to it well, I don't know where you live. But I can find out! Fear me followers of fanfiction!!! For I have a dog named.BAILEY!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rain's POV- did you really think I would forget you?  
  
" Father! I'm home!" I yelled through the empty hall way into the silent home. " Oh! Hello sweetie! How was your day?" My father answered, coming forth from the kitchen. I could smell a faint scent of my father's famous homemade Ramen and was in a trance trying to breathe in its delicious smell. " Huh? Oh! It was fine. And yours?" I wasn't really interested in my father's boring experiments and inventions; it was Doctor Kasshu's that I was really interested in. But I knew I couldn't ask my father about them knowing that he tended to get a little jealous of Doctor Kasshu. But he seemed to stay loyal to his old friend all the same. " Oh, it was fine as well, nothing really happened today, at least nothing you would be interested in." He responded surprisingly to me. I was relieved that he didn't actually tell me what he had done that day, but it kind of freaked me out because he read my mind like a book. I was also a little suspicious because he never seized to tell me all about his day, he usually answered my question straight forward, from the time he stepped into his lab, to the time he stepped out. But I was happy that he saved me from the 30-minute boredom anyways.  
  
" Alright father, I'll be in my room then!" I said as I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. But, as I had expected, my father was not finished with me yet. " Hey Rain! Do you have any plans for tonight? Because if you don't then maybe we could go out to dinner." Uh oh. Another attempt for father-daughter bonding. Although I do cherish my father dearly, especially after my mother died, I can't stand going out with him. All he does is talk on his cell phone with his co-workers about work, and if he happens to not be on his cell, he's talking to me about work. I can't stand it. I acted quickly to escape his offer. " Sorry, dad. Seitt and I were planning on going to see a movie." I answered quickly, hoping he didn't realize that I was trying to dodge him. " Ok Rain. Oh! And would you mind tidying up your closet please? I've noticed that you've seemed to let it get a little out of hand." He obviously knew what I was trying to do and was using cleaning as a punishment for not accepting his offer. What a brat. " Whatever dad!"  
  
I made my way over to my dresser and changed out of my blue school uniform with the red bow into a baby blue hoodie and a pair of jean shorts. I sat down in front of my closet and opened it to reveal that my father was more than right. My closet hasn't gotten a little out of hand; it's gotten a lot out of hand! As soon as I opened my closet doors everything came rushing out at me like an avalanche. I quickly jumped over the other side of my bed and leaned against it and covered my ears. I waited a few minutes before I finally had gotten the courage to look over the top of my bed at the sight of the aftermath. Luckily, everything was still intact and nothing had come out of their cases or boxes. Actually, everything was completely out of my closet and out of the way, ready for me to place back in the closet neatly, just like I would have done accept without the work. " RAIN MIKAMURA! What is going on up there missy?!" I could tell my father was really furious considering that not only did the pile of junk rush out of my closet like an avalanche, but it sounded like one too. " Sorry dad! Wont happen again!"  
  
As I made my way over to the pile of junk, I happened to step on an old photo album. " What's this? I don't recall ever seeing this before." I slowly lifted it up and took it over to my bed and laid it down as I sat myself down next to it. I turned the cover to look inside and gasped at what I saw. There were pictures of me when I was little, but I wasn't alone. In each picture, I was with a little boy who was the same age as me. But this boy was no stranger; I knew him very well and missed him very much. I guess that I just stopped thinking about him because it's been so long, but I have not forgotten him at all. His name was Domon Kasshu. My father and I are still, to this day, very good friends with his family the Kasshu's. And their oldest son and Domon's brother, Kyoji, is practically my own brother. He looks after me, keeps me company and is overprotective of me. But we are more of best friends than anything else now because Domon left. But what Domon and I had was different. We were inseparable and were very much in love.  
  
In one picture we were standing next to each other, both in Kimonos, holding hands. In another picture, we were in a sand box creating a giant sand castle together. There was another picture of Domon and I taking a bath together. As I turned the pages, the same was in each picture, Domon and me. But Kyoji was in a lot of the pictures with us too. He loved his brother very much and still does to this day. When his parents decided to send Domon off to train with the Undefeated of the East, Master Asia, Kyoji absolutely refused to talk to his parents for months. The only person he talked to was I. For I was in the same position as him accept with stronger feelings towards the situation. Over the years, I had slowly started thinking of Domon less and less. But seeing these pictures sent the memories rushing back into my head.  
  
My eyes started to well with tears and I stifled a few sniffles to try to hold them back. In desperation, I slammed the album shut as hard as I could but kept my hand pressed to the leather cover. A few of my tears dropped onto the back of my hand and slid down onto the cover. I all of a sudden felt a strong urge to see Domon, to feel his gentle touch, just like how it felt all those years ago. " Rain! You have a phone call!" I dashed towards my dresser and quickly wiped away my tears, I surly didn't want my father to see me in such depression. I took the phone from his hands and ran into my room and shut the door behind me. For some reason, I hoped that when I spoke into the receiver, I would hear Domon's voice on the other end. I knew it was utterly impossible though. " Hello?" Determination seeped through my lips from my previous wish. " Hi, Rain? This is Mrs. Urasuea." I sighed. I knew it couldn't have been him, just a silly girl chasing her silly dream. " Hello Mrs. Urasuea, how may I help you?" I sounded more uninterested than I intended to but she continued on anyways. " Well Miss Mikamura, I have noticed how well you sing and, if you wouldn't mind, singing in the school festival this Friday? I would very much appreciate it if you would!" I felt a spirit within me lift as I herd those words. I loved to sing and being able to sing in front of a crowd would do me no greater pleasure. " Of coarse Mrs. Urasuea! What song did you have in mind?" I couldn't wait to hear what my piece was going to be. " Uh, I was hoping you would write one of your own songs, you know, so you can deepen it to your own perspective." She sounded as if I had known this already and that it would be easy. Though it most certainly wouldn't be, there was no way I was going to pass up this opportunity to be able to express the feelings that have been cooped up inside of me for so long. " Alright Mrs. Urasuea. I'll get right on it!" I hung up the phone and walked straight over to my desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and my favorite pen. " And I know just what to write about." I had finally finished my song a few hours later, but it was so late and I was so wired that I dozed off to sleep right there on my desk.  
  
~ Kyoji because Rain is asleep ~  
  
It was really late but I had no choice. Doctor Mikamura had gone out a while ago, and being the overprotective man that he is, he called and asked me to check up on Rain. I sighed as I walked out the door and across our lawn onto Rain's. I had absolutely no problem with going over to see Rain, but it was the principle of the thing. ' Doctor Mikamura really needs to learn to stop babying Rain, she's more than perfectly capable of taking care of herself and is almost out of high school for god's sake!' I thought to myself as I unlocked their door and made my way into their house. I found a note on the kitchen table saying that Rain was in her room working on a song she's writing that she was going to sing on Friday night at the festival. I guessed that she had gone to bed because I herd no sounds coming from upstairs. I decided to check up on her anyways, just because I didn't want to make my trip over here worth nothing. As soon as I opened the door, the sight of Rain made me grin uncontrollably. Her head was rested on her folded up arms that was rested on her desk. Her mouth hung slightly open and her back was rising and falling gently, but that was about the only movement she made. I tiptoed over to where she slept and lifted her up in my arms as I carried her over to her bed. I slowly set her down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders and bent down to kiss her forehead. I had developed feelings for Rain over the years but knew very well that her heart belonged to Domon and only Domon. And that's just fine with me because I know she deserves the best. and that was my brother. As I made my way to the door, I passed her desk and noticed a sheet of paper with an open pen resting on it. " This must be the song." I picked it up and read it with interest. I knew exactly who and what the song was about and smiled. " The lyrics are absolutely beautiful, but it's Rain's voice that's really going to make this song fly." I placed the paper back onto the desk and turned off the lights as I walked out the door.  
  
~ Friday: Back to Rain ~  
  
It was Friday night and I was at the festival backstage, five minutes before I was to go on. I wore my midnight blue kimono with the pink flowers and pink waistband while my hair was up in a pink ribbon hairpiece. I was very nervous but I didn't forget one line, I couldn't. Every word in my song matched my feelings and I was ready to let everyone hear it. I was going to show everyone the heart the world forgot. " Now for our bight young star, Rain Mikamura!" I herd the crowd burst out into applause as they announced my name, probably led by my boyfriend Seitt. ' Here I go.' I thought to myself as I made my way onto the stage. I picked up the microphone and began my song.  
  
Hey yea, yea, yea.Nnnnnnn no, no, no.Uh ho.  
  
~ It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
Tell me what I'm gonna do  
  
Said I've been needing you, wanting you  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Isn't your heart still mine?  
  
Will I cross the line? ~  
  
* I Miss You *  
  
Off to college, since you went away  
  
Straight from high school, you up and left me  
  
We were close friends, also lovers  
  
Did everything for one another  
  
Now your gone and I'm lost without you in my life  
  
But I know I've got to live and make it somehow  
  
~ Come back, to me  
  
Can you, feel me?  
  
Hear me, callin', for you.  
  
Cause, it's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
Tell me what I'm gonna do  
  
Said I've been needing you, wanting you  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Isn't your heart still mine?  
  
Will I cross the line?  
  
* I Miss You *  
  
Now I've been sittin' here, thinkin' bout' you  
  
And the days we used to share.  
  
It's drivin' me crazy, I don't know what to do  
  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
  
I really don't wonna' let you know, that its killin' me  
  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate, baby!  
  
~ Come back, to me  
  
Can you, feel me?  
  
Hear me, callin', for you?  
  
Cause, it's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
What am I gonna do  
  
Said I've been needin you, wanting you  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Isn't your heart still mine?  
  
Will I cross the line?  
  
* I Miss You *  
  
I, I, I, I.I, I.I, I, I, I, I Miss You, I, I, I, I. I, I.I, I, I, I.  
  
I. Cant. Hear. No. More  
  
Since you went away I, don't really feel like talkin'  
  
Don't really feel like walkin'  
  
Baby do you understand me?  
  
I can't do a thing about-  
  
~ It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
Tell me what I'm gonna do  
  
Said I've been needing, you wanting you  
  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
  
Isn't your heart still mine?  
  
Will I cross the line? ~  
  
* I Miss You *.  
  
The music volume lowered as I finished the song. My eyes were so full of tears that I could hardly see a thing and I almost choked on my own words. I quickly bowed and sprinted off the stage, hoping that no one had seen the tears overflow my eyes and begin to run down my face. I ran into my dressing room and started sobbing with my head pressed into my hands. I missed him so much and would do anything to see him at least one more time. At that moment, I herd a voice coming from behind me. " I loved your performance Miss Mikamura. I'm very touched." It was kind and gentle and seemed all too familiar. As I turned around to look up at the person to whom the voice belonged to, I gasped at what I saw.  
  
You like? I know it doesn't exactly match the time frame and everything but I wanted to make Rain happy for a change! Jeez, reviewers these days! Anyways! Next chapter will be from Domon's POV as he thinks about Rain and I'm going to write it whether you like it or not! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ I'm so evil! 


	2. Domon's POV You're All I Think About

This chapter is from Domon's POV even though it will be way out of the time frame! But. Who cares?! I have a dog named Bailey!  
  
Domon's POV- You're All I Think About  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night after having a random dream for the third time that week. It was about her. Rain Mikamura. In the dream, I was a prince, galloping through the forest on my faithful, black horse until I came to an open field full of flowers. It wasn't the beauty of the field that stopped me; it was the girl standing in it. She had long, cinnamon brown hair and had the most beautiful raindrop, blue eyes that seamed to swallow me whole the longer we stared. She was wearing a long, flowing, white gown that kissed her ankles and was strapless. She began twirling around and picking flowers until she had a full bouquet and held them tightly on her chest as she breathed in their sweat scent. I dismounted my horse and ran up to her, and as soon as I reached her, she handed me the flowers and started humming a tune. It was a lovely tune that I felt belonged to me; that it was meant for me. She brushed up against my body and embraced my face while she cooed in my ear. I had a strong urge to return the affection, but was overcome by the feeling of pride and, in turn, pushed her away. Her facial expression turned from pure love to pain and agony. I wanted to scoot over to her and hold her my arms to remove that horrible look that hugged her face, but that feeling of pride only grew larger. I stretched my arm out, hoping to grasp her hand, but the more I struggled, the further the reach. She was drifting further and further from my grasp until a shadow appeared and swallowed her whole. Two blood, red eyes appeared in the center of the shadow, but all I did was run in the other direction.  
  
I jolted awake, sweating and heaving from the intense horror of the dream. My chocolate orbs bounded around my eyes to inspect my surroundings. I was in the cave that Master Asia and I shared in the Guienna Hiylands during my training. " Why do I keep having this dream?" I spoke in an enforced whisper. " Is it possible that there's a reason for it?" I sighed and reached into my camping bag that contained few of my meager belongings, and pulled out a picture of the girl in my reoccurring nightmare.  
  
I stepped outside of the cave with the picture still snug in my hand, and made my way to my favorite thinking place. It was a small cliff (like in that movie The Lion King) that bolted from the beach and hovered slightly above the ocean where the waves barely scraped the bottom surface. I sat myself on the edge and pulled one knee into my chest but let my other dangle freely over the edge. I know that I refer to this spot as my ' Thinking Place', but I really should call it my ' Thinking-About-Rain Place' considering that's all I think about when I come up here.  
  
I started talking to myself like I often did because the only other person I had to talk to was the Undefeated of the East, but he was more boring than Barney himself. " I wonder if she still remembers me? I mean, I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other but...is it even possible for her to forget? I think she still lives next door to my house, and if she did, she wouldn't have a choice but to remember me because of my family, especially Kyoji. I wonder if she has a boyfriend? What am I talking about?! Of coarse she does! She's absolutely gorgeous! She's probably the prettiest and most popular girl in school and goes out with the cutest and most popular boy in school." I told myself. Little did I know that I was absolutely right, but all that was going to change in just a matter of days.  
  
I got up and made my way back to the cave to put myself to bed so I wouldn't be so tired the next day. But I wasn't expecting to be greeted by my strict master. " Good. You're back." He was gathering all of his things and all of my own. " Master? What's going on?" I spoke with disbelief. " I just got word from my country that the gundam fight has begun and have requested for my immediate departure from the Gienna Hiylands to join in." He was still packing with haste while all I could do was stand there with my mouth ajar. I shook my head, releasing the shock, and came back to reality. " What am I going to do?" A cheerful smile spread across Master's face that shot me with anticapy. " Your going to go back to live with you're family for a year or so and continue your training with your brother while I participate in the fights. Is that alright with you Domon?" I could swear my heart skipped a full two beats when I heard these heavenly words slip from his mouth. But I tried my very best not to let it show so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. To bad I failed. " Don't get TOO excited now Domon!" He said as he let out a cheerful laugh and picked up all of his belongings. " Get your things and meet me in Howe Gundam's cockpit. And make it quick!" Quick? HA! I was more than quick! I was so fast that you would have mistaken me for thin air! I caught up with master who hadn't even reached the gundam yet, and threw my things into the cockpit. " I told you not to get too excited!"  
  
~ Domon's House ~  
  
" Father! Father! I just got word that Domon is here in Neo-Japan, and is going to stay with us until the gundam fights are over!" Kyoji Kasshu screamed as he ran through the house into the family room where his parents were. " Are you serious Kyoji?! Domon's really coming home?!" Doctor Kasshu spoke with amazement and interest. " Yeah! He's on his way here right now!" Mrs. Kasshu jumped up with the hugest grin on her face. " Lets not waist anymore time! We have to make a welcome home meal!" She dashed into the kitchen and the others followed. " Wait a minute! What about Rain?" Kyoji spoke up, remembering the song she was going to sing tomorrow night. " I think that it would be better if he surprised her at the festival tomorrow, don't you?" He looked at Kyoji expecting an answer but he already knew what he was going to say. " Yeah, I guess." All of a sudden they heard a car pull up in the driveway. " He's here!"  
  
~ Back to Domon ~  
  
As soon as Master and I reached Tokyo, he had a taxi ship bring me up to Neo Japan where Kyoji was to pick me up and bring me back to the house. As soon as I got off the taxi ship, I immediately ran to the area where I was supposed to meet Kyoji.  
  
" Domon! Over here Domon!" I turned to see Kyoji waving his arm around like a maniac with tears forming in his eyes. I ran straight up to him and jumped in his arms as he crushed me in a bear hug. " I missed you so much Kyoji! You and everyone else!" I, too, had tears forming in my eyes, but was so shaped from training that they refused to show.  
  
" Come on Domon, you can tell me about everything on the way home." He spoke with kind words, but only one question popped up in my mind after all these years. " Does Rain remember me Kyoji?" A look of surprise painted itself all over Kyoji's face as I asked the question. He wasn't surprised that I had asked that particular question; it was the timing that surprised him. His surprised expression turned into a gentle and mischievous smile of knowing. " I really couldn't tell you that Domon. Why don't you wait and ask her yourself?" A spark went off deep within me. " I can't wait that long!" Kyoji just laughed at this little fit of mine like I was a child. I had to see Rain and I had to see her NOW! " Patience brother, patience. It would be more fun if you surprised her!" I guess he was right.  
  
As soon as we reached my house and made it inside, my mother, father, and even Doctor Mikamura, jumped up and yelled " SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I laughed to myself at their fatal attempt to surprise me. I knew they were going to do something like this, I mean come on! It's practically the most obvious thing in the world! But I was surprised that she wasn't there. The one person I wanted to see the most. The one person who had haunted the drifting thoughts in my head for the past seven years. And I still had to know...did she remember me?  
  
I ran up to the small intament gathering that had come together to celebrate my arrival and greeted them. My parents, of coarse, swept me up in their arms in an enormous hug that almost drained my lungs of their air. " Mom.dad.I. Cant. Breathe." I pushed the words out of my mouth in an exasperated tone. They quickly set me fee of their grasp as I heaved for air. " How come Rain isn't here?" I questioned. A surprised look came over everyone's faces accept for Kyoji's. They didn't expect me to have remembered her after all these years.but I did. I remembered her better than anyone else, including my own family. " Surprise, remember Domon?" Kyoji mocked as he smirked jokingly. ' But I can't wait!' I thought to myself again as the celebration commenced.  
  
~ Friday Night ~  
  
The same group of people who had attended my welcome home party was the group of people I went to the festival with. I could hardly stay in my seat on the car ride to the festival and practically shoved everyone into his seats in front of the stage where Rain was to perform. I struggled in my seats at the stage area as well. " When does Rain come on?!" I yelled. I was so close I felt I could practically run my fingers through her cinnamon brown hair. " Calm down bro! She's on next!" My brother spat at me with annoyance. He had put up with my anxiousness all day and I could tell that he was about to explode, but how could he expect me to hold it in? I haven't seen her in seven damn years!  
  
My heart started beating at my chest as they announced Rain to come on stage. I swear my heart skipped a beat as she made her way onto they stage. I gaped at her appearance. She was absolutely stunning! My interest quickly turned from her to her song. I couldn't believe it. She was singing a song about.me. Or more like our past together. But the tune of the song seemed familiar, like I heard it from somewhere. But where?  
  
As she sank deeper and deeper into her song, so did I. She was unbelievable, but I was only scared, scared that this was all just another one of my dreams, tricking me into reality. I reached down to my arm with my hand and gave it a strong pinch. "OW!" I screamed a little too loudly. Everyone snapped their heads and looked at me as I started blushing like mad from embarrassment. But not Rain. She just continued on singing as if nothing had happened. She looked as if she was too lost in her own misery to care.  
  
Being trained to be able to catch the smallest flinch, I saw a tear form in the corner of her eye that sparkled like a diamond. It made it's way slowly down her face and she began to squirm trying to hide it from all of the eyes watching her.  
  
* I Miss You*  
  
She ended the song and, surprisingly, sprinted off the stage. I jumped from my seat to find her backstage. I spotted a glimpse of her running into her dressing room and casually stepped in after her. I leaned against the doorway and waited a few minutes before I said anything. It took me that long just to catch my breath and take in all of my surroundings. ' Was this really happening?' I questioned myself one last time. I had to say something quick because I couldn't take the sight of my dream sobbing like that over someone like me. " I loved your performance Miss Mikamura. I'm very touched." I was satisfied with my statement as I saw the expression on her face when she saw me. Silence fell and neither of us made a move as we just stared at each other, unable to move our lips.  
  
Next chapter, Rain and Domon catch up after being reunited once again and Domon begins a new life at school! But what happens when jealousy stirs as Domon takes on the position as cutest and most popular boy in school? And what happens when a certain bratty, blue-haired girl tries to steal Domon away from Rain? All next chapter so you better stay in tuned! 


End file.
